bloodsunfandomcom-20200213-history
Kennoche
Overview Kennoche (Pronounced Kin-OH-Che) is a Foin'gachal field medic of the bandit-mercenary group, The Ravenband. History Born upon the planet of Charn-07. Her family was captured by slavers of the massive Farnli Cartel. Most of Kennoche's early life was the hardship of slavery, her species being used as essentially organic drug-mules and producers due to their natural venom being used as an amphetamine-GHB based substance known simply as Venom. However, forty years later during a slaver auction within the Jeris system, she was indeed placed to be sold. The Bloodsuns were within the auction simply to drop off a package as they were hired by the Cartel. Jarin Bross, the second in in command of the mercenary group looked upon the sad face of the Foin'gachal and something within his mind connected. Normally Bross doesn't get involved within matters of the sort but he felt pity for the first time in his life. To which he bought Kennoche, much to the crews dismay and confusion. Whilst on board The Quasar, Bross immediately took his metallic arm and shattered her collar whilst speaking that all races are equal and none deserved to be slaves. His kindness was repaid by Kennoche acting with her medical knowledge and natural healing properties of her venom in order to assist the group. This would later spark a small love interest between both Bross and Kennoche. Although this mostly seems to be one-sided in many situations. Relationships The relationships of Kennoche with her new adoptive family could be considered strange yet loving to a degree, despite being a slave for the last forty years she, like most of her species, retains a sense of childlike curiosity of the world due to her species never really leaving their home planet other then to be captured as slaves. The Foin'gachal have been known to live upwards to three hundred years so Kennoche is roughly just nearly out of her teenage years and she does indeed act as such. Lucien Corvino considers her a rather helpful little addition to The Ravenband as she is quite proficient when it comes to field medic styles of healing and her venom being used as an anesthetic does home in handy when one of the crew is wounded. As such whilst he does consider her childlike curiosity and general tomfoolery a tad annoying, Lucy still smiles when they have 'conversations'. Gris Nal does not consider Kennoche a valuable member of the band due to her ignorance and overall not having any real skills. Gris constantly berates Kennoche for being a bumbling clumsy fool of a girl though over time Gris has seen that she is at least SOMEWHAT of use to the group. Colirvax has an extremely neutral approach when it comes to Kennoche though he does consider her a pest at times, once comparing her to a dog that doesn't know when to stop routing through other's things. Members of The Ravenband do appreciate her being within their rag-tag little family of misfits and it can be said she is sort of a mascot-creature due to the fact she is there in almost every situation and always willing to help so most treat her with respect, despite her species being known as weak drug-mules. That and it can be said she has saved the lives of quite a few of the crew. A.L finds her rather fascinating in the fact that he's never seen a mamalian with reptilian-esque features. Therefore A.L studies her when he has the chance to do so, attempting to find out more of her species as a whole. It was A.L who actually discovered the 'language' of the Foin'gachal, noting that while Kennoche can understand, it hurts her to speak normal words therefore he has written a small handbook of various color patterns, clicks, and hisses in order to be able to understand what the little Foin'gachal says. Jarin Bross has a complicated relationship with Kennoche as he was the one whom bought her with his own credits during the fateful date at the slaver auction. Since that day, Kennoche has had an undying love for the tall cybernetic-enhanced man. It's unsure that he feels the same way for her but he does not deny that while she isn't 'beautiful' by human standards, she is quite adorable and even cute. She is known to follow Bross around constantly and will not hesitate to light up an aggressive coloration with angry hisses should another female attempt to approach him. Bross does indeed care for Kennoche but it's obvious that she cares for him far more. Personality The personality of Kennoche has been noted to be extremely friendly and almost childlike due to her abnormal curiosity and the seemingly inability to get angry, despite certain situations. It appears that out of every single member of her group, she is the most kindhearted and loving, despite her lack of intelligence and basic language skills. Quotes "Imagine if you gave a little girl LSD and medical supplies." - Lucien Corvino "Go away you primitive creature! I am trying to research and you being here angers me profoundly." - Gris Nal "Kennoche, honey. I need you to listen to me and listen very carefully. A.L and I are working on the ship, one wrong move and big metal bird goes boom-boom so go before I hit you with a wooden spoon, woman." -Jarin Bross =